Wearing a wedding dress, And not for you
by Konohaa girl
Summary: Y allí se encontraba ella, usando un vestido de novia. Y no era con él…


**H**ola a todos. n.n

Aquí con un nuevo One-Shot.

Éste está inspirado en la canción "Wedding dress" de Taeyang (integrante del grupo Big Bang). Como que la canción no tenía nada que ver con esta hermosa pareja, por lo que tuve que darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto antes de empezar a escribir esto. Al final, lo hice, pero modifiqué completamente todo y dejé un poco de la escencia de la canción (todo para que el fic quedara bien...) Y como no pude hacer todo lo que quería, finalmente escribí dos frases de la canción dentro del shot.

Si.. seguro no se entendió lo que quise decir, jaja, pero no importa... :)

Bueno, me dejo de aburirles con toda esta explicación sin sentido xDD... Y les dejo leer.

Espero que les guste como a mi.

Kisses, ¡y que andes super bien! n.n

* * *

><p><strong><span>Wearing<span> a wedding dress. And not for you.**

.

.

.

.

.

Nunca pensó que le fastidiaría tanto vestir tan formalmente un traje. Ya estaba acostumbrado por los pocos años que había trabajado en la empresa de su padre, además de todas esas fiestas a las que había asistido. Esta vez todo era diferente, lo que odiaba rotundamente era tener puesto eso sobre su cuerpo.

No veía el momento en que todo terminase y volviera a su casa, para deshacerse de la vestimenta, tirarse en la cama y dormir hasta que el nuevo día llegara. Llegara diciendo que todo en su vida era una asquerosa mentira. Que todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para jugarle una broma, las de ese tipo que a uno le daban ganas de retorcer unos cuantos cuellos.

Su paso al andar seguía siendo firme, pero no más tranquilo de lo que aparentaba. El corredor por el cual caminaba cada vez se acortaba más a su llegada, su destino estaba más cerca. Acomodó por quinta vez la manga derecha de su saco, y por tercera vez aflojó el nudo de su negra corbata, del mismo color de sus ojos que no mostraban emoción alguna.

La puerta que debía atravesar ya estaba frente a él, imponente cual muro que un niño de cinco años quiere cruzar pero no puede a causa de su temor a caerse y lastimarse. Pues, ese muro no era más que una obstrucción para su destino, él sí podía atravesarlo, total el lastimarse le daría lo mismo.

Su nívea mano tomó la dorada cerradura incrustada en la madera blanca; sin darse tiempo a pensar en girarla, ya se encontraba viendo el interior de la habitación: flores de distintas tonalidades adornando diferentes floreros de variedad de tamaños; sillones de cuero blanco con pequeños almohadones por encima dando su función de adorno; dos grandes ventanales obstruidos por las blancas cortinas de, al parecer, gasa; y aquel gran espejo a un lado donde el reflejo de la persona que buscaba se encontraba sin girar a verlo.

La observó pocos segundos antes de que sus miradas se encontraran en el espejo. Blanco con negro, y un profundo silencio. A su lado, la imagen de una muchacha de cabellera rosada detuvo su movimiento cuando la mano de ella tocó su hombro. Interrumpiendo el contacto visual, giró su cabeza para hablar con su acompañante, la que tenía en la mano un adorno para el cabello. Cuando ella asintió, dejó lo que tenía en uno de los sillones y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde se detuvo al verlo. Lo llamó por su nombre y, acompañada de un sonrojo, desapareció por la puerta, la cual él cerró tranquilamente.

Al apoyarse en la madera, se cruzó de brazos, viendo en completo mutismo la figura femenina que seguía inmóvil ante su misma imagen. Su rostro no mostraba emoción, sus ojos no poseían aquel brillo que él conocía. Ni siquiera había rastro alguno de felicidad, como el que debía tener en un día como ese.

Volvió a mirarlo, sin mostrar cambio en su rostro, como si su presencia le fuera la misma que la de una piedra. Finalmente suspiró y se giró para dirigirse a uno de los sillones blancos, donde con sumo cuidado se sentó, tratando de no estropear la presentación del blanco vestido que llevaba puesto. Mientras recogía el par de zapatos que estaban en el piso, él seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Con la misma audacia que un ángel, hacía que se viera toda refinada, como una princesa a punto de ser otorgada la corona.

Deshizo su postura y se separó de la puerta para ir a sentarse frente a ella. El maldito saco le estorbaba por lo que se lo quitó; y el nudo de su corbata, por cuarta vez fue desarreglado.

-No debería estar aquí – la dulce voz de ella carecía de emoción. La vio arreglando la delicada habilla de su segundo zapato.

No contestó nada, solo seguía el movimiento de sus gráciles manos alrededor de su pie izquierdo. Cuando éstas se detuvieron, se elevaron hasta el borde de su vestido de seda, acariciando la suavidad de la tela.

-Debería retirarse – volvió a hablar, sin elevar el rostro. Su vestido le parecería más interesante que contactar su mirada oscura.

La imagen de ella en aquel lugar en donde la vio por primera vez, vino a su mente:

.

.

_-No te acerques a ella, Sasuke – la voz de su hermano se escuchó por sobre la música – Es una Hyuuga._

_Mientras lo escuchaba seguía observando la incomodidad de la muchacha de ojos perlados, sentada en aquella mesa del club, a un lado de un sujeto de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color._

_-Lo sé, Itachi – le contestó volviendo su mirada hacia él – Sólo miraba a la competencia._

_Se alejó con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Lo que decía era cierto, la observaba por el único hecho de querer conocer el que hacía aquella chica en un club nocturno, donde la música, el humo y el alcohol no concordaban con su imagen._

_Ella era la hija de sus enemigos, de aquella empresa que hace años competía contra ellos. No la conocía, pero la odiaba, después de todo era una Hyuuga._

.

.

Tras aquel recuerdo alejó su visión de ella al observar la ventana. Detrás de las cortinas que se mecían había un imponente sol de primavera, haciendo que el día fuese de lo más perfecto. El ruido de ella irguiéndose en su asiento le dio a entender que había dejado de jugar al "estoy ocupada, no tengo tiempo para usted".

De soslayo se la podía ver quieta, con ambas manos alisando el vestido en la parte de la falda.

-P-por última vez…– su típico tartamudeo cuando se ponía nerviosa, apareció. Ya se estaba por preguntar que cuando lo escucharía otra vez.

-Debió ser una felicidad enorme – le interrumpió, su voz se oyó ronca y retumbó por toda la habitación sumida en silencio. Dirigió su vista hacia ella, no lo miraba a él, sino al piso – El día que por fin se fijó en ti – continuó, no se callaría la soberbia que tenía dentro de su ser – El día en que por fin… dejaste de jugar. – _conmigo_, no supo el porqué del omitir esa palabra.

-¿Jugar? – preguntó casi audible antes de mirarlo finalmente - ¿A qué se refiere con jugar, Sasuke-kun? – con que ahora sería llamado respetuosamente así, Sasuke-kun. De acuerdo, entonces él haría lo mismo.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas? – inquirió con sorna llevando una mano a su barbilla, mostrando un gesto de suficiencia – ¿No recuerdas cómo jugábamos ambos entre las sábanas de mi cama, Hyuuga? – un sonrojo por su parte le hizo sonreír divertido, aunque no era uno de esos que adquiría al ponerse nerviosa, ese era de enfado. – ¿Cómo nos divertíamos…?

-S-suficiente – le dijo levantándose. Lo miró por unos segundos con el ceño fruncido para luego dirigirse hacia el espejo, deteniéndose para tomar el adorno que la muchacha de cabellera rosada había depositado antes de retirarse. – Debería irse.

El escote en su espalda dejaba apreciar la pequeña marca de tinta en su omóplato derecho. Esa pequeña mariposa de colores fríos que él tan bien conocía. Que tantas noches había acariciado y besado.

Pensar que él fue el primero en descubrir ese dibujo…

.

_._

_Desde el piso superior observaba con una cerveza en la mano como estaba atestado el club. Las mujeres que pasaban a su lado lo devoraban con la vista. Patéticas, eso eran al fijarse en él. A simple vista se daba cuenta de que querían, no sólo placer, sino dinero y un apellido. Lo conocían, y por eso no escapaba de su vista._

_Soltó un bufido. No eran más que molestias. _

_A lo lejos, en el piso inferior, pudo divisar algo que captó su atención, un pequeño tatuaje en la propietaria de ese pantalón ajustado y ese corsé negro, hicieron que dentro de él una voz dijera que sería interesante acercarse. Y así lo hizo. Tras un trago a su botella, se desprendió del barandal y bajó por las escaleras donde más mujeres lo miraban. No les prestó atención, su instinto le hacía avanzar hacia la muchacha que estaba a espaldas de él, y que sin saberlo, lo llamaba._

_Llegó donde estaba y la hizo voltearse, el otro trago que iba a dar a su cerveza se quedó detenido a escasos centímetros de su boca al descubrir la personalidad de esa chica. Aquella Hyuuga de la semana pasada._

_-Nunca hubiera creído que la hija de Hyuuga Hiashi frecuentara estos sitios – dijo y al momento vio como el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella. Una pregunta se formuló en sus ojos del color de la luna, la cual no hubo necesidad de decir en voz alta – Sí, te conozco. Conozco a la competencia._

_-¿C-competencia? – preguntó con un pequeño tartamudeo, en eso su rostro mostró comprensión – Uchiha._

_-Sí, Uchiha – confirmó bebiendo de su bebida – Me sorprendes – le dijo mirándola fijamente, acercándose un paso más hacia ella – Por lo que tengo entendido, la hija de Hyuuga es muy sumisa_

_-¿Le dirá a alguien? – nerviosismo y preocupación se reflejaron en sus ojos._

_-Diría que esto es un punto a mi favor – respondió seriamente. Al ver como sus ojos amenazaban con llorar, sonrió de medio lado – que podré usar si delatas mi ubicación ésta noche._

_Lo miró sorprendida, lanzando un suspiro de alivio reveló una tímida sonrisa. Él siguió observándola, no podía asimilar que esa muchacha era la disciplinada hija de sus competidores. Las veces que la había visto, su imagen no se comparaba a como estaba esa noche. Parecía una mujer en busca de libertad, con deseo de dejar de ser lo que todos querían. Como él, estaban haciendo lo mismo. Huyendo de sus vidas para respirar un poco de la libertad que nunca tenían._

_-¿Vienes con frecuencia? – le preguntó ofreciéndole de su botella, a lo que ella aceptó torpemente._

_-Cuando lo necesito – la sola respuesta que salió de sus labios le hizo confirmar sus pensamientos respecto a los dos. Cerró los ojos al llevarse la botella hacia la boca, era una imagen bastante buena, y muy digna de ver para él._

_Tomó y le devolvió lo que era de él, sus ojos mostraban agradecimiento, tanto por el trago como por no delatarla. Sus ojos negros seguían observándola en silencio, haciendo que una incomodidad se notase en ella. En eso, una mano en su hombro, y sorpresa en el rostro de ella, le dieron a entender que alguien conocido estaba a su lado. Y era cierto, al observar pudo ver como su amigo rubio, que lo había acompañado esa noche, les sonreía._

_-¿Dónde estabas, Sasuke? – Naruto, amigo desde la infancia y además hijo del dueño una empresa neutra que a veces colaboraba con ellos, observó a la persona frente suyo. – Ya entendí, estabas ocupado… espera, ¿Hinata? – ahora su cara era puro desentendimiento._

_-N-naruto-kun – hizo una rápida reverencia y desvió la vista de él, sin dudas estaba aterrada al ser descubierta._

_-¿La conoces? – interrumpió el de cabellos azabaches dirigiéndose hacia su amigo, quien miraba si creerlo a la muchacha._

_-¿Eh?... Ah, sí – contestó sonriéndole a ambos al salir de su estupefacción – Mi padre hace negocios con los Hyuuga. Ya sabes, al ser neutros, tenemos muchos contactos._

_-Y como buenos hijos de empresarios hemos hecho nosotros también un trato – habló el Uchiha firmemente – ¿Serás tu neutro aquí? – Al asentir el rubio confuso, la miró a ella – Entonces será así. Ninguno de los tres se ha visto aquí esta noche._

_-¿Todo sea por seguir escapando de nuestras vidas? – preguntó divertido su amigo – Si es así, no sé ni quienes son ustedes. – una tímida risa por parte de la fémina dio a entender que el tema estaba zanjado. – De acuerdo, si me permiten, me retiro entonces. Sólo venía a avisar que tal vez no regrese contigo, amigo._

_-¿Algo interesante? – inquirió observando a la Hyuuga de soslayo, se la veía triste._

_-Acaba de llegar alguien – sonrió feliz – Nos vemos – se despidió y desapareció entre la multitud._

_La música sonaba, y cuerpos alrededor de ellos se refregaban al compás de la misma. A pesar del humo que nublaba el ambiente, podía ver perfectamente que ella se entristeció. _

_-¿Te gusta Naruto? – preguntó a modo de responder su duda._

_-Yo…– nerviosamente miró hacia todos lados, tratando de ocultar un sonrojo que podía divisarse en su rostro –… d-debería irme._

_-Como quieras – contestó al saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, era demasiado claro. Bebió otra vez de su cerveza mientras ella le hacía una reverencia y se giraba para retirarse, pero su mano libre sobre su cintura la detuvo. Acercó su cuerpo al de ella hasta pegarlo y poder susurrar en su oído – Bonito tatuaje._

_Con un torpe agradecimiento, vio como emprendió la marcha, alejándose del medio de la pista. _

.

.

Dejó de observar los intentos fallidos de ella por ponerse ese aplique en su arreglado cabello azulado. Pensar que ya no podría ver esas hebras esparcidas por su pecho desnudo, ni siquiera pasar sus dedos entre ellas, ni en la tranquilidad de la cama, ni en el abrazo cada vez antes de quedar profundamente dormidos.

Todo se había acabado. Aquellas noches de pasión ya no volverían. El tiempo seguiría su curso, y esa relación que ellos tenían, desaparecería como la nieve bajo el ardiente sol que la borra del mapa y de la vista de todos. Algunos retienen aquella imagen del suelo completamente blanco, siendo poco a poco derretido y luego olvidado, al igual que aquella relación, que sólo él recordaría. Si, sólo él, porque ella tendría un nuevo paisaje que rememorar, con campos verdes adornados de bellas flores, y no un decrépito lugar con nieve a punto de ser olvidada, esa que una vez tuvo toda su gloria.

Se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de su espalda, donde depositó su mano sobre la mariposa que tan bien conocía. El respingo por parte de ella le dio a conocer que su tacto no le era tan indiferente como aparentaba. Aún no se había olvidado de aquellas veces en las que la habían pasado demasiado bien.

-Hace dos meses que no vuelves a mi cama, Hinata – explicó en su oído, viendo a su vez la expresión femenina en el reflejo del espejo – ¿Tan feliz eres ya que él al fin quiere estar contigo?

-L-lo soy – contestó, haciendo que algo muy profundo en él quisiera destruir todo a su paso.

Se alejó de ella, y miró su contorno. La muy maldita tenía las agallas de decir eso. Luego de todo por lo que habían pasado juntos. Aquellas noches, esos meses. Ese año…

¿Nunca dejó de ser un juego para ella?

Maldita…

-Entonces…– habló mientras iba a buscar su saco y volvía a estar unos pasos tras de ella –… supiste mentirme bien… Hyuuga.

-¿Mentirle? – preguntó colocando por fin el aplique. La imagen del hombre nuevamente detrás de ella, la sobresaltó. No sólo por la proximidad sino que también por el agarre violento en su cintura. La boca de Sasuke en su oído hacía llegar a su mente sus palabras cargadas plenamente de ira.

-Eres buena mentirosa, me extraña que no seas una Uchiha. Mientes demasiado bien.

-N-no me compares con tu familia, Sasuke – en un pequeño susurro pudo comprender como dejó el trato respetuoso, el ser comparada, y sobretodo con la empresa enemiga, demostró su enojo.

-Entonces no digas que amas, cuando en realidad no es así – su vista perlada se desvió del espejo. Si no fuera porque la conocía ahora realmente, hubiera jurado que lucía triste.

.

.

_-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó al verla despierta, sentada a un lado de la ventana viendo el amanecer. Lucía triste, mientras abrazaba sus piernas desnudas al no llegar la camisa de él a cubrirlas como hacía con su cuerpo. Ella lo miró y en la sonrisa que le brindó se reflejó su estado de ánimo – Ven – le dijo sentándose en la cama desarreglada. _

_Asintió y le hizo caso. Se levantó lentamente y acercó hasta la cama, donde él la atrajo e hizo caer sobre él. La besó, no con aquel salvajismo de horas antes, sino con calma, degustando el momento, a la vez que ella le correspondía y dejaba que sus manos vagaran por su delicada piel en las piernas. El beso se volvió con más fuerza, y su mano se coló por debajo de su camisa, pero no siguió trayecto alguno. Una humedad en su rostro hizo que se detuviera y alejara para verla, estaba llorando en silencio._

_-¿Qué sucede? – volvió a repetir la pregunta que no dejó contestar anteriormente. Ella todavía encima de él, con ambas piernas a su alrededor, sólo negó, haciendo ver que nada pasaba. Pero era realmente mala mentirosa. – No me hagas preguntarlo de nuevo, en todo este tiempo he llegado a conocerte. – más mutismo por su parte, cosa que le molestaba. No soportaba tener que esperar una respuesta. – ¡Habla! – el grito la sobresaltó, haciendo que más lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas._

_-Yo…– ligeramente temblaba –… n-no puedo soportar más este… j-juego._

_Juego. Entendía perfectamente de que hablaba. Porque todo había comenzado así…_

_Tras varias noches de encontrarse en el club, habían empezado a llevarse como conocidos, dejando el "somos enemigos" a un lado. Al principio a ella le resultó incómodo al saber que él conocía de quien gustaba, pero él nunca había sacado a relucir el tema, por lo que se sentía algo tranquila._

_Pero todo cambió luego de una noche. La misma en la que decidió confesársele al muchacho rubio. No sólo tuvo que armarse de valor para eso sino que también para pedir bastantes tragos luego de ser rechazada. La vista ya se le estaba nublando y el sentido perdiendo cuando una mano le había sacado el vaso que estaba por llevarse a la boca. _

_Al ver, la figura imponente del Uchiha se cernía con orgullo y seriedad._

"_-Ahogar penas es patético", le había dicho. Y había tenido toda la razón, el beber hasta quedar inconsciente no haría que el sabor de la vergüenza del rechazo le fuera menos amargo._

"_-Uchiha-san t-tiene razón", había contestado, "Y es p-por eso que soy patética."_

"_Entonces me quedaré aquí", dijo haciéndole una seña al mozo y sentándose a su lado, "Ver gente patética hace que a uno le hostigue menos su propia vida."_

_Eso era lo último que había dicho antes de comenzar a tomar con ella, dando a saber que su vida no era tan perfecta como ella creía._

_Pero no todo terminó ahí, con tragos, un "Hasta pronto", y la caída en un profundo sueño al llegar cada uno a su casa. No, porque tras esos tragos no hubo una despedida sino un "Vayamos a mi casa" por parte él._

_Una frase con la que había empezado todo. Donde esos encuentros en su cama hacían querer repetirse cada vez más, hasta quedar adictos al cuerpo del otro, a las sensaciones que no se cansaban de tener entre ellos._

_Y ahora ella quería ponerle fin a esa adicción, a la que tan aferrado estaba._

_-Te has enamorado de mi – fue lo único pudo decir con la seriedad reflejada en su semblante. Las lágrimas en el rostro femenino no cesaban, confirmando lo dicho. – Dilo – le obligó – Dí la verdad, que te has enamorado de mi a pesar de lo que hemos acordado._

_-T-tú lo has dicho – contestó viéndolo presa de culpa – Hemos acordado q-que no podríamos enamorarnos. N-nunca dejaremos de ser… enemigos._

_-No retrases tu respuesta, Hinata – acarició lentamente su cuello, junto a su mirada, haciéndola estremecer – Te has enamorado de mi. – ella asintió en profundo pesar, pero eso no le decía nada. Quería oírlo, para que en su interior se sintiera bien – Dilo, no asientas._

_-M-me he… e-enamorado de ti, Uchiha Sasuke – la lágrima que salió de su ojo derecho fue interceptado por la masculina y poderosa mano. Mirándolo pudo ver como en sus ojos ardía la pasión. – ¿Tú…? – _

_-Dilo otra vez – le ordenó decididamente, acariciando con una mano su rostro, y con la otra una de sus piernas – Dilo una y otra vez, Hinata._

_-T-te amo. – una sonrisa de su parte mostró la respuesta a esa confesión._

_-Dímelo siempre, porque me gusta como suena saliendo de tus labios. – explicó antes de acercarse a su boca y devorarla con tremenda pasión al compás de sus manos recorriendo uno a uno los botones de la camisa para así ser desabrochados._

.

.

-¿Admites que has mentido, Hyuuga? – preguntó alejándose de su oído para recorrer con besos su cuello, estremeciéndola a cada toque.

-C-como tú – respondió, recibiendo a cambio una risa ronca contra su piel.

-Yo nunca he mentido – posó una de sus manos sobre el estómago de ella, haciendo que ambas miradas se cruzaran en el espejo – ¿Podrás mentir toda tu vida respecto a esto? – acarició en círculos el abdomen. – realmente fui feliz cuando oí eso.

.

.

_-T-tengo… un r-retraso. – dijo desde la puerta del baño con los ojos sumidos en lágrimas – Lo he confirmado y… l-lo siento._

_Se acercó a ella. Debía estar furioso, a sus veintidós años no estaba para encargarse de un hijo que no podían tener. Nadie sabía de su relación. Pero aún así, la noticia no le desagradaba como pensó que podría pasar._

_-No lo lamentes – la abrazó con cariño, uno que solo ella conocía que podía dar – No quiero que lo lamentes. Yo quiero… no lo lamentes – la besó con afirmación, no quería lamentos, sino un futuro con ella y su hijo. _

.

.

-No t-tendré nada con l-lo que mentir – contestó tocando la mano que reposaba sobre su vientre, el tacto le gustó, le hizo querer que todo fuese un sueño, que sea una pesadilla – No hay algo p-por lo que deba mentir. – aquella frase dejó que pensar, no podía ser que…

-¿Qué hiciste con mi hijo? – preguntó entre dientes, poco a poco una furia desbordante se iba apoderando de él. No podría haber sido capaz…

-¿Qué hijo, Sasuke? – inquirió deshaciendo el contacto – Yo ya n-no tengo nada tuyo.

-Maldita – susurró alejándose unos cuantos pasos, el desprecio que nunca podría haber sentido por ella, ahora resonaba fuerte en su ser. – ¡Maldita! ¡Tú…!

-Por favor, Sasuke, vete – respondió dándose la vuelta para mirarlo de lleno.

Iba a hacerlo, ya todo lo que creía tener se había derrumbado. Su vida sería como la nieve que se derretía con el sol. Ya no tenía nada, lo que una vez creyó sería felicidad para el desgraciado Uchiha Sasuke, ya no era más que un amargo recuerdo. Un recuerdo que agradecería si se fuera rápido de su mente.

Avanzó precipitadamente, viendo en su rostro miedo y angustia ante su actuar, pero no retrocedió, no podía. Al llegar frente a ella, la tomó de la cintura y la besó salvajemente. Con ese beso, que ella correspondió, ahogaría sus recuerdos y terminaría con esa maldita relación.

La seguía amando. Maldita fuera. Desgraciada por hacerle creer en el amor, y en que un maldito orgulloso como él podía tener ese sentimiento.

Él mismo terminó el profundo beso, ya no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Se dio la vuelta y encaminó hacia la puerta, donde se detuvo con el picaporte en la mano. La miró de soslayo, ya no eran nada.

-Cuando suene la música estarás con él para siempre – le dijo con total desprecio – Que seas feliz. Te veré en el altar, y como buen padrino, estaré contento por mi amigo.

Ni una última mirada, ni un último beso, solo el fantasma de su presencia quedó en la habitación tras él cerrara la puerta. Una vez sola, se derrumbó en el suelo, le había costado aparentar serle indiferente, que no lo amaba. Que estaba feliz por casarse con su antiguo amor, Naruto.

Pero no era así, se sentía la persona más despreciable y desdichada del mundo entero. Odiaba hacerle creer todo aquello, pero no podía evitarlo, y su castigo estaba en curso. Sufría de sobremanera al dejarle ir, ella lo amaba. ¡Y cuánto que lo hacía!

Comenzó a llorar, su angustia y pena eran enormes, le oprimían el pecho a más no poder. No quería seguir, pero ya todo estaba hecho.

Odiaba a su padre, por él era que ella sería infeliz el resto de su vida.

.

.

_-¡Maldita prostituta! – el fuerte golpe en su mejilla aún ardía – ¡Todo este tiempo has estado acostándote con un Uchiha!_

_-Lo amo, n-no me impedir…– _

_-¡Cállate! – volvió a pegarle, haciendo que cayera al suelo por el impacto – ¡Y encima te ha dejado embarazada!_

_-L-lo amo – susurró entre sollozos – N-nos iremos lejos, n-no interferiremos…– _

_-No pondrás un pie fuera de esta casa – amenazó sombríamente – Mañana mismo terminarás aquello que ustedes tienen, y abortarás a ese engendro._

_-¡No! P-por favor, no me obligues… a hacer e-esa d-dos cosas, p-por favor._

_-Te casarás con el hijo de algún aliado – expresó su padre yendo hacia la puerta para retirarse – Una vez contraigan matrimonio, se irán bien lejos._

.

.

Llevó una mano a su vientre donde con una tierna caricia sonrió amargamente. ¿Por qué decirle que no llevaba más a su hijo? Seguía intacto dentro de ella, nunca hubiera sido capaz de deshacerse del fruto de su amor.

-Mami ha dicho todo eso... porque ama a papá – dijo tristemente – Si mami no hubiera mentido, el abuelo les habría hecho daño a los dos.

.

.

_-Te casarás con Uzumaki, o el Uchiha y tu bastardo pagarán las consecuencias._

_-N-no. A-además, Naruto-kun ama a otra persona._

_-El también está advertido._

.

.

Odiaba a su padre, definitivamente lo hacía. Pero todo fuese porque su hijo y Sasuke estuviesen bien.

Miró el reloj en la pared de la habitación, quedaba media hora para que todo culminase, debía arreglarse. Giró la cabeza y se miró al espejo. Estaba desastrosa, tirada en el suelo como esperando un milagro, pero eso no sucedería.

Dentro de poco estaría caminando hacia el altar, donde estaría Sasuke ejecutando su papel de padrino, mientras ella se desposaba con su amigo, con alguien a quien no amaba.

Siguió viendo su reflejo en el espejo…

Y allí se encontraba ella, usando un vestido de novia. Y no era con él…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.FIN.


End file.
